


Finding Love on Springer

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Jerry Springer Show
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: A Jerry Springer x Reader Fanfiction
Relationships: Jerry Springer/Female Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. "1-800-29-JERRY"

At first, you weren't one for talk shows. You thought of them as fabricated excuses to fill in a few hours on daytime TV, and for the "guests" to get their fifteen minutes of fame. That was, until you found yourself in not the best relationship. Your current boyfriend didn't measure up to your standards, so to speak. He hardly listened to you, took you anywhere, or anything like that. It was as if he wasn't even in the house!

You were at least enjoying the luxury of sleeping in on a cold January morning, snug and toasty in your PJs, when an episode of Jerry Springer came on. Your initial instinct was to grab the remote and change the channel, for his show was nothing more than a circus of sex-crazed maniacs and white trash (for lack of a better word), all aimed toward an audience of gullible college kids. Problem was, the remote was all the way over on the edge of the bed, and you were cozied up in such a comfortable position. Oh, well. Maybe this was the episode that changes your mind. 

" _Today on 'Springer',"_ The narrator dramatically announced. It then cut to a young boyfriend and girlfriend, looking about your age, but not so happy.

"He Says he loves _her,_ but he's been seeing another behind her back!" The ex-girlfriend was soon seen fighting with the supposed new girlfriend, getting the boyfriend stuck right in the middle. Your interest was slightly piqued when you saw the cat fight being broken up by security. 

" _Then, they've been together for nearly a decade,"_

Another couple was seen, this time of older age. 

" _But she's leaving him...for his girl! Today, on 'Springer'!"_

 _Getting kind of relatable,_ you thought. You became even more drawn in by the show's whimsical, jazzy theme song, almost getting up out of bed to dance. Then came the moment that got you hooked. A handsome older man walked out in front of the audience. Was this _love_ you were feeling? This Jerry guy looked more appealing than you thought. Maybe it was time for you to give him a chance. 

By the first commercial break, your talk show paradigm shifted completely. Jerry was just as outrageous as the promos suggested. You were just leaving the room to get another drink, when by utter coincidence, an ad came on. An ad that may have saved your life. 

"Do you have a significant other who doesn't quite measure up to you? Well, call 1-800-29-JERRY, and tell us your story." The host's comforting voice crooned, as if he was talking to you. You couldn't help but rush back into the bedroom and grab the phone. 

Before you knew it, you and your boyfriend were going on a road trip to Chicago, complete with limo, hotel stay, the whole nine yards! At first, the two of you had your differences, but as they say, the show must go on. After countless therapists and councilors that couldn't mend their relationship, Springer was their only hope.


	2. When One (Relation)ship Sinks, Another Sails

When it came time for the day of the taping, you had your game plan laid out: you were going to break up with your abusive boyfriend, _on the show, on TV._ You couldn't believe it. You were on a talk show, after years of supposedly dispising them. Then, he appeared, the bane of your relationship's existence: Jerry Springer, of all people. Still, his questions struck a chord with them.

"So, Y/N, you've been together with him how many years?" 

You responded with a small, yet decent number. You then went into detail about how your boyfriend has been ignoring you for at least half of that time, to which Jerry suddenly became more inquisitive about. He asked for more details, like if he's been out of the house very often, and if he hasn't been "fulfilling your needs", to which you could only reply with the same answer: yes and yes. 

"Interesting." He gave your boyfriend the mic, who told of a rather intriguing series of events. He told of chatting with another lady on the internet, and all those days he wasn't home with you, he was hitting it off with the other! So _that_ explains it! 

When given back the floor, you replied with a shocking revelation of your own! He can keep that chat girl, because you were breaking up with him! Man, did _that_ feel good to say! As expected, your now ex-boyfriend felt the need to throw punches, but if it wasn't for Jerry selflessly stepping in, pushing the former boyfriend to the ground, she would have been a goner. It doesn't stop there. Jerry made sure to protect you at all costs, even if it meant _wrestling_ with your ex on stage! You had to admit, Springer was throwing some pretty hard hits, before security took care of the rest, dragging the ex backstage, where you met for the final time before parting ways forever. 

Later that night, making your way back to your hotel room, you could have sworn someone was watching or following you. You could hear the footsteps approaching rapidly, and just when you stopped to look around, a couple stray footsteps echo from down the hall, just beyond view. Probably nothing. At least you were finally at your room, where you could rest after a long, chaotic day. 

Upon waking in, you were greeted with first-class amenities that even you thought were too much. You were exploring all the wonders your room had to offer, like the exsquisite toiletries, when someone knocked on the door. It couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time, for as you were just getting undressed to take a shower, the person just so happened to let themselves in, as you heard the _click_ of the door knob as it unlocked and opened. Oh no. You were barenaked and about to get into the shower, leaving you to improvise with one of the hotel towels, wrapping it around you like a toga. At first, you thought it was someone like housekeeping, so you took your time getting there, only to become completely shocked by the reveal.

It wasn't housekeeping, it was the one and only: Jerry Springer. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, um, sorry. I thought this was _my_ room. I was just on my way to it, when I guess I somehow unlocked your door." 

You had no words, could only just stand there in the bathroom doorway in shock at being in the presence of someone with such celebrity status. You needed to say or do _something_ to dignify such a person, which ended up in the wackiest turn of events ever. 

Jerry noticed you feeling at unease, and walked over to comfort you. He put his hand on your shoulder, pulling you in. 

"Why do nervous? I was the one who saved your relationship, who saved your _life,_ in a way. I at least deserve some kind of reward." He leaned in closer, as if requesting a kiss. Being the one to take advantage of opportunity as it presents itself, you reluctantly pressed your lips to his. Working your tongue into his mouth, Jerry shut his eyes and moaned as you became the one in control. The taste of scotch invaded your mouth as the two of you made out, getting friskier by the minute. New, joyous sounds of excitement escaped both of your mouths, as both of you were getting nice and warmed up. Jerry was the first to break the kiss, directing his attention towards the towel you were wearing, expressing a look of disapproval. 

"Mmm, yeah. Could do without the towel." 

Your eyes widened. You tried to argue about it being the only thing you had on, but he was one step ahead. Taking matters into his own hands, he unwove the towel, letting it drop to the floor. Jerry admired your form, top to bottom, grinning widely in praise. 

"There. Now why would you think of hiding something so _beautiful_ from me?" His soothing voice crooned, sending chills down your spine, hypnotizing you to his whims. You had no answer, leaving you to sit on the nearby queen-size bed. 

"You know, I'd hate to to see you waste a perfectly good bed with enough room for _two._ " He took the side opposite of you, but not before dropping his trousers. 

_Oh, god. This can't be happening!_ You thought.

Grabbing for the covers, something caught your eye. Jerry's bulge in his briefs was considerably large, filling your mind with extremely lewd thoughts. Thoughts that you would regret later, if not for the rest of your life. Then, it hit you: you were without a boyfriend, making you once again fair game.

"Oh, you like" He ran his hand over it, highlighting the size even more. "You did break up with such an abusive boyfriend, and _I_ can provide you with anything and _everything_." Jerry became a little promiscuous, removing his dress shirt and undershirt to expose his pecs and abs. 

"I'm here for you, Y/N, just remember that." His gentle words calmed your nerves, sending you into a carefree state of mind, where your sexual activity got the best of you. Quite the opportunist (again), you peeked down his waistband, surprised at what awaited you. It looked _big,_ it looked _full_ and _thick,_ and it wanted you. More importantly, _you_ wanted _it_. 

Straddling the growing bulge, you ground your naked mound up against it, the only thing separating the two being that this piece of cloth. You got a nice, decent feel of Jerry's manhood as it awoke, pressing itself up against your parts. 

"Looks like you're off to a good start. Here, let me help." He pulled you down so the both of you met with yet another sloppy kiss. A kiss that sent your hormones into full blast, with noises that made you needy. 

"Come here, Y/N. It's just you and me, and _nobody else._ " He massaged your supple breasts and sucked on their stiff nipples. "I still don't know who would ignore such a naturally beautiful, flawless lady like yourself." 

Feeling enlivened by his words, you crawled down his body, over to his private area. It smelled musty, his musk wafting into every nook and cranny your nose, and soon enough, your brain. Before you knew it, you were the horniest you've ever been in your life, even for a talk show host. 

As you peeled back the piece of fabric, you became pleasantly surprised by Jerry's irresistible cock, as it swayed from its own weight. You couldn't ignore it, it was too big, too _hard_. Only thing you could do was play with it, in a way. Inexperienced in things like this, you took cue from all of that porn you and your (ex) boyfriend watched. You started off with holding his length, enthralled at his girth. From there, you lightly jerked it, building your confidence with erotic, breathly moans from its owner in return. You felt the sudden urge to talk dirty as well, turning him on beyond measure. 

"You like it I touch you there, Jerry? Bet you'll _love_ it when I do this." You upped your pace from a light jerk to quicker series of sloppier ones. 

" _Ungh!_ Y/N, that's amazing!" 

You threw your mouth into the mix, sucking generously on the tip, already pushing him over the edge, shivering as drops of precome pooled onto your tongue. Like a moth to the flame, you strived for more and more, so you braved the extreme and forced Jerry down your throat. Caught by surprise at the sensual contact, he motivated you with sweet, strained moans as beads of your spit rolled down his shaft. It felt akin to lube, slimy and slick as you used your hand to slather it all over the cock, coating every last inch. Sitting back, taking it all in, Jerry cooed and pleaded for more. 

"For your first time, you sure are good!" His chest heaved as his body prepared for the inevitable. Noticing this, you responded by laboriously stuffing him down your throat, inch by inch, making it disappear in no time, past your already swollen lips, stunning him with your talent. 

"You're such a good girl, Y/N." He choked out between shudders and pants. "You're so _amazing_ at this!" 

No little did he know that you had _many_ more tricks up your sleeve, one of which involved shoving Springer so far down, you found were balls deep. Nose buried in his bushy pubes, even more of that intriguing musk rushed through it. The dick's head tickled the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex, causing you to "clench" your mouth around the member. The feeling was too immense for Jerry, who just whimpered as he reached the edge of sweet orgasmic pleasure. You could also sense it in his shaft, as it throbbed and trembled between your lips, causing you to hum contentedly, in turn sending vibrations down his length. By then, Jerry was pretty warmed up and ready to enter you somewhere _else_. His prick stood out prominently, appropriately pointed toward its prize like an arrow, plump veins visible from all angles. It was the dick of your dreams. 

Propping yourself up so you were squatting just over his excited member, you decided to tease him a little again by prodding his tip an inch or so into you, driving him crazy. You thrived on his cries of pleasure, letting him hang there on his edge. Lowering your torso, your virgin folds became invaded by the new intrusion, giving you the angelic sensation of having your cunt filled with the impressive mass that was Springer's cock. At first glance, he didn't seem like the sexually active one, but that was all thrown out the window once the majority of him was fully seated in the depths of you. His expressions were also priceless, eyes shut tight and lips quivering as he muttered curses under his breath. Ambitious, you gleefully bounced upon his member, breaking in your deep hole even more. Sweat rolled down both your bodies, as the bed audibly creaked and shifted from the interaction. You found yourself rythmically shouting Jerry's name much like they did on the show, as you were nailed mercilessly like the fucktoy you were. 

"Oh my _god,_ Y/N! I'm gonna, _*pant*_ g-gonna--" His soft, pillowy abs clenched as you squeezed your walls around him, milking out every last drop of his painfully engorged cock. 

A winded and sweat-drenched mess, you snuggled up to your new lover. He was truly a sight to behold up close, curly blond locks clinging to his glistening forehead. Still a bit determined, you crept back down to his tired dick, getting a couple good final spurts out of him, which shot and draped all over your face and breasts. 

"Looks like we're _both_ in need of a shower!" He teased. 


End file.
